


here I come (when I'd better go)

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, hot and a disaster, mildly antagonistic sex, really is what it is, these two are kind of like a house on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: “One of these days,” Sif snarled, knee in his stomach and pressing him into the dirt, “I am going to strangle you.”“Promises, promises,” Loki said, grinning.





	here I come (when I'd better go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated entirely to [gaslightgallows](http://gaslightgallows.tumblr.com), who told me that there should be more Sif/Loki pegging fic, and then promised me smut for making it happen. Who am I to turn down that kind of offer? Also, I just. Love writing antagonistic sex, particularly between these two. It's just so much _fun._
> 
> Also it's been really helpful to distract myself from all of my long and challenging plotty fic to write...a whole bunch of smut, apparently. 
> 
> The title is from "I Get Around" by Dragonette, which is a great song for Loki and Sif as far as this kind of relationship between them goes. Thanks always to [my beta](http://ameliarating.tumblr.com), who makes sure all the body parts are in the right places.
> 
> Enjoy the last fic of the year from me! And here's hoping 2018 can clear the very, very low bar that 2017 set.

Sometimes Sif was certain that Loki’s sole purpose in life was to drive her mad.

Today it was on the training field, and every time Sif swore she had him pinned down he managed to slither away with that teasing, wicked grin. She knew anger was making her sloppy. She also knew that was why Loki was doing it. When she did finally catch him she was sweaty, red-faced, and furious.

“One of these days,” Sif snarled, knee in his stomach and pressing him into the dirt, “I am going to strangle you.”

“Promises, promises,” Loki said, grinning, and flipped them over, one of his knives at her throat. “I win.”

_Oh,_ Sif thought, _I am going to kill you._

* * *

“I’m going to kill you,” Sif growled, her back against the wall and Loki alternating kisses and light flicks of his tongue down her neck. “If you don’t-”

“Don’t what?” Loki said, sounding like he was about to laugh. She grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked until he let out a sound between a gasp and a sigh.

“Tease,” she said. 

“I’d only be a tease if I didn’t intend on following through.” His fingers skated over her stomach, trailing down past her navel and pausing just above the line of her breeches, her outermost layer of armor already on the floor. Sif pulled on his hair again and dug her thumb in above his hip. 

“Keep testing me,” Sif said, her voice rough, but Loki’s hand was already down her breeches, fingers parting her folds, fluttering against her. Sif’s hips bucked, grinding into his hand, and Loki pressed forward, heel of hand pressing above her mound, rapid little strokes of his fingers caressing on either side of her clit. Her legs shook and she choked back a cry. 

“Still going to kill me?” Loki asked, and if his voice was breathless and she could feel his cock hot against her hipl he still sounded like he was going to laugh. She dragged him in by his hair and bit down on his neck until he grunted with pain. 

“I - I might,” she said. “If you don’t do a good enough job-”

“Have I _ever_ left you unsatisfied, sweet Sif,” Loki said, one of his fingertips flicking directly against her clit. She moaned. 

“ _There -_ first time for everything-”

Loki stopped. “Why,” he said, perfectly indignant. “I’m insulted. The insinuation that I would-” 

Sif growled, pulling hard on his hair again at the same time as she flexed her thigh and shoved it against his crotch. Loki sucked in a breath, his fingers spasming against her. 

“Point taken,” Loki said, breathless, and shifted his hand, one finger finding her clit and rubbing a circle over and over. Sif could hear herself gasping and threw her head back against the wall as she crested and came. 

She slumped back against the wall, her skin tingling, sucking in a breath when Loki slid his fingers just a little ways into her.

“I told you I wouldn’t leave you hanging,” Loki said, insufferably smug. She pulled his hand out of her pants and shoved him back. 

“Don’t get cocky,” she said. Her voice still sounded too rough, breathless. 

“That’s how you like me, isn’t it?” 

Sif gritted her teeth and pushed herself off the wall, stalking toward him. Loki’s tongue ran across his lower lip and she grabbed him by the front of his shirt. His eyes widened a hair but he didn’t lose the grin. “Sif, sweet Sif,” Loki started, and she dragged him against her, biting hard into his lower lip. He gasped, hands sliding over her waist and down to her ass, pulling her against him, lean and angular body pressed close. 

“I was thinking,” Loki said, when she let him go. Sif bared her teeth at him.

“You think too much. _I_ was thinking you’d get on the bed and I’d fuck you through the mattress.”

Loki blinked. His lips parted a fraction and a faint flush appeared across his cheekbones. Sif would never tell him so, but it was a decidedly arousing expression. 

“Oh,” he said. “Did you?” 

“Yes,” she said. “I did.”

“Your wish is my,” Loki said, something mocking sliding into his voice before she pulled his hips forward, hard, and he let out a harsh exhale with a hint of a moan. Her body clenched, a wave of fresh arousal rolling through her. 

“Damn right it is,” she said, and shoved him away. “Clothes off.”

Loki’s eyes were dark, and for a moment she thought he was going to fight her, but then he jerked into motion. She turned her back on him and stalked over to her dresser, yanking her clothes off and pulling out harness, the false phallus sheathed in smooth, lightweight metal, and a jar of lubricant. She strapped it on, tightening the leather around her thighs, and turned back. 

Loki was sitting naked on the end of the bed, cock in hand and staring at her with a smirk on his lips. Frustration flared up and she strode back over, shoving her way between his legs and swatting his hand away to replace it with her own, tugging roughly. He arched, hips bucking into her hand. 

“Surely you can’t - _mm -_ blame me for admiring,” Loki said. Sif pumped her hand once and Loki yelped at the dry friction.

“I should make you suck it,” Sif said. “At least then you’d stop talking for a _little_ while.” 

“You’d miss it if I stopped talking,” Loki said.

“No,” Sif said. “I really wouldn’t.” She climbed onto the bed, straddling him, and Loki raised his hands to her breasts, thumbs stroking across her nipples. She inhaled, rocking her hips forward so the dildo prodded against his stomach. He tipped his head back and looked up at her, throat extended. 

“Well?” He said, voice rough. Her breathing snagged. 

“You’re just panting for it, aren’t you,” she said. Loki’s thumbs teased her nipples, his lower lip red where she’d bitten it. 

“Well, yes,” he said. “Who wouldn’t want the privilege of getting fucked by the formidable Lady Sif?” 

The faint edge on his voice sent hot anger flooding up from her stomach to her chest. Sif growled and grabbed his wrists, squeezing hard as she pulled his hands away from her body. “Get up on the bed. And turn over.”

Loki opened his mouth, took one look at her face, and scrambled back on the bed without another word. She climbed up after him, the cock heavy between her legs, and when he paused, propped up on his elbows and staring at her, she slapped his leg. “I said _over._ ”

Loki rolled to his front and she grabbed a handful of his hair, shoving his face into the bed as she straddled his hips. Loki’s hands twitched and tightened in the sheets, his shoulders flexing; Sif let go of his hair to sit up, reaching for the oil she’d brought with her and slicking her fingers before shoving one into him, quick and hard.

Loki made a noise somewhere between a yelp and a moan, muffled in the blanket, his hips grinding down against the bed. Sif didn’t go easy - that wasn’t the point, not like this, and she didn’t give him too long before adding another finger, pushing in deep and pressing down.

Loki made an airless, gasping sound and Sif felt a flood of wet down between her legs.

“Do it,” he said, voice ragged. “Just-”

“You asked,” Sif said. She slathered the dildo in oil and pressed it against his asshole, waiting for him to relax just enough that she could drive into him. 

Loki’s body seized, stiffening, and then went slack, panting loudly.

Sif couldn’t help but feel a little proud that she’d actually managed to silence him.

She almost wished it _were_ part of her so she could feel the way his body clenched as she pulled out and then thrust back in. She took the first couple of thrusts easy, opening his body just enough so that he could take what she gave after: fast, rough, _hard._ Fucking him ruthlessly, each thrust rubbing the end of the dildo against her in ways that felt good but weren’t nearly enough to satisfy - but that’d come after. For now, she’d take the satisfaction of just this.

The angle wasn’t great, though, and she grabbed his hips and pulled him up, which had the side benefit of shoving a loud cry out of Loki, followed by a breathless, “there, _there,_ do that again-”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Sif growled. Loki squirmed, shifting to lift himself onto his knees. It freed Sif’s hands from holding him up, which made it easier for her to brace herself, shift.

And pick up her pace. 

Sif hammered into him, setting a punishing pace and slamming all the way in with every thrust. If he’d been gasping before now Loki was reduced to helpless, airless sounds that sang through her, making her wet and aching for better than just the pressure she was getting. His back and shoulders flexed, hands grabbing onto the sheets, and where his head was turned to the side she could see his face flushed red, eyes squeezed closed.

She reached around to squeeze the base of his cock, moved her hand up to rub her thumb across the head, dragging the skin back. Loki’s face screwed up and he shuddered, shuddered again, and came in her hand. 

Sif pushed herself all the way into him again, grinding her hips against his. He whined, faintly, and Sif couldn’t hold herself back.

She fumbled for the straps of the harness, undid them with clumsy hands, and leaving the dildo in Loki’s ass clambered up to the head of the bed, leaning back against the headboard and pulling Loki’s head up off the bed by his hair.

“Sif,” he said, voice soft and ragged, and reached up to pull her hips down toward him. She threw her legs over his shoulders and Loki buried his face between her legs, tongue plunging deep into her folds.

She let go of his hair and threw her head back. He didn’t need any guidance for this, didn’t need pushing or pulling, working her with his tongue, finding all the places that she liked best and pushing her up until she was shaking, gasping, grinding thoughtless against his face. 

He managed to make her come twice, and when she was finished he climbed up on top of her and slid inside her. He pressed his face into her neck and she left welts down his back, and when he came inside her Sif bit down on his shoulder almost hard enough to break skin.

Just the way he liked it. 

Just the way she did.

* * *

Sprawled on her back next to him, still panting, a pleasant throbbing lingering in her cunt, Sif said, “this isn’t going to happen again.”

“Mm,” Loki said. She rolled over, propping herself up on her elbow.

“It isn’t,” she insisted. “I’m serious.”

“No,” Loki said after a long pause. “You’re right. It won’t.”

Sif stared at him, almost stung by his agreement. And then recovered herself. “Good,” she said. “Good. Then we’re in agreement.”

“Complete agreement,” Loki said.

“Good,” Sif said again. She rolled out of bed, managing not to wobble, and went to clean herself off. “So…”

She heard Loki get up with a quiet groan, and when she looked over he was pulling his pants back on. She caught herself staring at his ass and made herself stop. “I’ll see you soon, I imagine,” he said, shrugging his tunic back on. 

“Next time you feel like getting beaten to a pulp,” Sif said.

“If I recall,” Loki said, “I won this round.” 

She took a step toward him. He tensed. They stared at each other, and Sif felt her face warm. 

“Go,” she said. “Get out.” 

“I was just leaving,” Loki said, and swept out. Gait only a little marred. 

Never happening again. _Never._ Loki was infuriating - _deliberately_ infuriating - and just because he was attractive and good with his tongue and always down for a quick, dirty, rough fuck-

_Fuck._

Sif dropped onto the bed and groaned. No, she told herself. Never again. 

This time she meant it.


End file.
